Cardiff Collage
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: A au where the team is in collage, not sure if i will continue yet. Janto, Towen, i suck at summary's the story is better, please read!


**So i have been playing with this idea all day and i just thought! What the heck, do it, see what happens then be done. I have read a few other fics that have the same basis as this one and loved them, so i am going to make an attempt to write a fic about the Torchwood team in a high school. This is will be set in year 12, lower 6****th****, ages 16-17 for the non-English reading. Enjoy.**

Ianto slammed the car door and waved his sister goodbye. She was driving a small blue car with her two kids in the back. Throwing his black bag over his shoulder, Ianto made his way inside the school. His uniform was not particularly tidy, shirt un-tucked with the sleeves rolled up, tie handing loose, trousers showing the waistband of his pants and no blazer. Let's just say Jack Harkness had had a bad influence over their years at the school together.

Jack slung his bag over his shoulder and left the house to make the short walk to school. It had been a long, busy summer and he was excited to see all this friends again, especially Ianto. They young man was best friends with Ianto Jones, they had known each other from the first day of year 7. The boys prided themselves in causing mischief and annoying the teachers. Jack's uniform was pretty much the same as Ianto's, untidy but good looking. He rounded the corner and made his path to the student entrance.

Toshiko pulled up her skirt slightly as she left her mother's car, despite being well put together, the young girl never could resist pulling up her skirt just that little bit more. Tosh had her shirt tucked in with the skirt resting on her slim waist. She wore the black blazer better than any girl because she had tailored it to fit round her curves. Even Owen admitted she looked great.

Owen woke up half an hour late and threw on his uniform, even more scruffy than Jack, which was saying something. His hair was at odd ends as he ran to catch the last bus to his school. Unsurprisingly he missed it so decided to run the rest of the way, the aspiring doctor would be late anyway, best to try and avoid a detention on the first day.

Gwen Cooper looked in the front mirror of her Dad's car and smiled. It was her first day at Cardiff Collage, she was nervous but ultimately excited. Her uniform was about as neat as it could be, Skirt just above the knee, slip in sloes with a little heel, shirt tucked in with her black jumper over the top and the black blazer hanging over her small frame nicely. She made her way to front office to get her timetable.

When the poor soul of Gwen cooper entered the form room of 12SR she was so not ready. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones were standing on the table in the middle of the room, back to back and shouting at the top of their voices.

"FIRST DAY OF THE LAST 2 YEARS! START THE COLLECTION FOR PROM! POUND IN THE POT MEANS MORE FREE FOOD AND BETTER LIGHTING!"

The two boys were always up for a party and had a way of getting people involved. Tosh and Owen were sitting at the back table laughing at their two best friends making fools of themselves.

"Good holiday Tosh?"

"Pretty good, built that new laptop for Ianto,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... his was knackered, it only took me a few weeks,"

"He paying you?"

"You bet your bloody right ass cheek he is,"

"Have i told you how hot you look in uniform?"

"About 10 seconds ago... yeah,"

They laughed as Jack got down of the table them helped Ianto down. The duo sat down in their spot next to Tosh and Owen, grinning like hell.

"So, you guys get up to anything in the holiday?"

Jack asked the group. Responses were made and laughs were had, until a small voice made itself present.

"Umm... HI,"

Jack smiled at her, looking her up and down, Ianto smacked him.

"Ow... umm hey, Jack Harkness and who are you?"

"Stop flirting," –IJ

"I was only saying hello,"

"For you, that's flirting," –IJ

"That is so rude Ianto,"

"Also truthful," –OH

"I don't mind..." –GW

"So who are you?"

"Gwen cooper, new kid... don't really know what is happening but you guys look okay so..."

"Please join us, Ianto will be happy to offer his lap,"

"Think again Jack,"

"Fine, i will sit on your lap and our guest can sit in my seat."

Before Ianto could even answer a heavy man was on top of him.

"You weigh a ton,"

"I know, it's all muscle sexy,"

"Piss off,"

Ianto pushed Jack off the chair laughing. Gwen smiled and took the seat where Jack had once been. They quickly made her feel welcome and Tosh agreed to look after her for the day. When the first bell rang Jack and Ianto said goodbye to their friends and made for English together, promising to meet at break. About halfway to their classroom Jack dragged Ianto to the toilets before.

"Why are we in here Jack?"

"It's a toilet,"

"Yeah?"

"What are the toilets in this school famous for?"

"Shitting?"

"No... people... you know?"

"In a toilet? No way!"

"Yes way, not allllllll the way... just a bit of snogging,"

"Who says snogging anymore?"

"Me, now we gonna kiss or what?"

Jack grabbed Ianto's tie and tried to kiss him, Ianto pushed back just before their lips met.

"Jack... It's not like i don't want to, i just, what we did and had over the summer was amazing, but we are best friends, and i really don't know what i am right now, could we have some time before we jump back into this... just be friends,"

"I wasn't suggesting any sort of relationship,"

"I know you weren't, just give me some time okay, now let's go and annoy teachers,"

"Just like the old days!"

The boys left the toilet and walked to English, before walking in, they checked with each other.

"You got the confetti?"

"Yes Jack, you have the water pistols?"

"Yes... on 3?"

"1..."

"2..."

"3!

They both jumped into the room and squirted water at all of the students and the teacher, then threw the confetti all over the room.

"WELCOME BACK TO SCHOOL MUTHER EFFERS!"

The two boys collapsed in laughter and every student in the room was also enjoying themselves. The middle aged male teacher was suppressing a smile as he guided the men to their new seats... next to each other.

"Ahh Jones, Harkness, its good to see you boys are back in my class. Let's just say that the guys in the staffroom were not envious..."

"That is so rude sir, we are a delight to have in your class," -IJ

"Well i will never be bored, now get your books out, we have work to do... believe it or not,"

Jack and Ianto looked at each other and grinned, they didn't always get away with stunts like that but when they did it was always brilliant.

Gwen was having a good first day with Tosh and Owen, which only got better when at break Jack embraced her in a hug. As if a gorgeous boy talking to her wasn't enough, he was hugging her!

They all sat on their usual bench with Jack next to Ianto and tosh on one side and Owen and Gwen on the other. Under the table where no eyes were prying Jack tried to lace his fingers with Ianto, who accepted to linking pinkies at first, but fast took Jack's hand in his. They looked at each other, no words were needed, but this whole 'giving Ianto time to think' thing really wasn't going to last long. After a few moments of comfortable silence Jack piped up.

"So who wasn't to come round mine on Friday, i think we might have a party?"

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand and replied.

"I'm game is you are,"

"Who else will be coming?" –OH

"Everyone,"

"The whole year?" –TS

"Why not? My house is big enough; also i was the favourite for parties last year,"

"That is true, many teen mums were made in Jack's house last year," –IJ

"Exactly, it was my room where many unwanted babies were made, i am very proud of that!"

Ianto moved his hand from Jacks and put it on the table, Jack looked a little hurt.

"I say we do it," –IJ

Ianto didn't really think through his words and Jack leaned into his ear, so only Ianto could hear and said.

"I think we should too,"

Ianto laughed loudly and so did Jack, the others looked at them like they were fresh out of the mental hospital. Jack patted his hand along Ianto's back and smiled at the young man.

"Okay boys, how about we plan this party then?" -OH

**so tell me what you think and maybe i will continue!**


End file.
